Sin and Punishment
by matsujen
Summary: SasukeXSakura. She's mourning for her best friend's death. He's leaving for a mission. That night, secrets are revealed and the bond to sanity is broken.


Sin and Punishment

SasukeXSakura. She's mourning for her best friend's death. He's leaving for a mission. That night, secrets are revealed and the bond to sanity is broken.

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

_The girl massaged his tired shoulders. She whispered her apologies repeatedly, to which he remained silent. But she prefers this silence over the yelling and the one-sided argument. _

"_You forgive me, don't you? Please forgive me…"_

"…"

"_We won't fight again… I promise…"_

"_Remember the things that you say…"_

"_I will…" _

_He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. She smiled weakly._

_------ _

She wept. From the morning that her best friend's body was found lifeless, until today, the day of the funeral, she wept. It was a sunny day. The heavens must be mimicking Ino's bright personality. Cheerful, outgoing, and witty- she is one of Konoha's most promising. She was. Various flowers were arranged before her photograph. She has always been surrounded by flowers. Sakura's tears streamed from her sullen emerald eyes. No matter how Naruto and Sasuke consoled her, she just kept on crying. Her long story with Ino, after all, can't simply be forgotten in a matter of days- not even in years.

Ino gave her a ribbon along with the invisible gift of confidence way back when they were too young. Since that day, they became the best of friends. But nothing is constant, even friendship changes. They grew up and fell in love with the same guy, Sasuke. They fought over him. They became rivals. But even at that, they didn't stop caring for each other. Sasuke left the village and in his absence, they have started to rebuild their collapsed bridges. It wasn't so long before they became best friends again. When he returned, they found themselves still both very much in love with him. But Sasuke chose her. And Ino chose to preserve their friendship. Perhaps, time has matured them. They were no longer kids, after all.

It's been almost a year. Things couldn't have been better for Sakura. She has a great career- a top medic nin, an amazing lover- Sasuke, a dependable friend- Naruto, and a sister- Ino. Maybe she got so used to the happy life that a blow like this shattered her to depression. Or maybe, it's because no one can figure out the cause of Ino's death. Not even her. The morning that Ino's corpse was found, it's as if she was just sleeping to a beautiful dream. Her death was a riddle that perhaps, only she herself can solve.

Sasuke was the last person seen with her. But he has an alibi backed by strong evidence that he was somewhere else at the estimated time of her death. It didn't completely rid him of guilt though. For in fact, he was with her until two in the morning. Her body was found at seven of the same morning. What happened within a span of five hours remains a mystery. She was killed for sure, who and why- he would like to find out if only to help ease Sakura's misery. And more importantly, to ease his troubled thoughts.

That night, he was supposed to leave for a mission. He would be gone for more than a week. He dropped by Sakura's apartment to say good bye. She doesn't seem to be getting any better. He wanted to check her condition and give her some encouragement. He knocked at her front door several times but he got no reply. He tried calling out her name but just the same, the door remained shut. Impatient and worried, he forcibly opened the door. It was dark but he didn't bother. He rushed to her room where he felt her presence.

Sakura's room was dark as well but the gleam of light and the sound of running water convinced him that she was there. He called out her name as he approached the bathroom. The door was ajar and he saw a part of Sakura's figure sitting on the tiled floor. The shower was drizzling all over her. He quickly turned the shower off and took the towel hanging nearby, wrapping her shivering naked body with it. He embraced her tight.

She still hasn't said a word, except that she doesn't want the lights on. She just sat on her bed, her pink locks dripping wet. He sat beside her, unsure of what to say or do. But definitely, he couldn't go with her looking like that. He has decided to withdraw from the mission. The Hokage will understand once he explains the situation.

"I'll talk to Tsunade-sama…" He said as he headed out of her room.

But Sakura held his hand and when he turned to look at her, her lips met his.

"Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun…" Her eyes were morose.

He didn't oppose when she practically dragged him to her bed, their lips locked in a deep kiss. The towel that covered her damp body has fallen on the floor earlier and she was working on undressing him. Sakura has never been as aggressive as this before. When their lips parted for air, she has successfully removed most of his clothes. He hasn't completely recovered his breathing when she started kissing him on the jaw line, moving down to his neck. Her mouth was fiery, passionate, and hungry. And for some reason, he just remained flat on his back, letting her have her way with him. Perhaps, he was shocked at the brazen girl. Perhaps, he enjoyed it. He let out a moan when her mouth reached his chest, leaving a trail of teasing kisses. He felt her firm breasts and her hard nipples pressing and rubbing against his bare skin as she got rid of his boxers, the last piece that covered him. He felt her wetness as she rode one of his thighs. He wanted to take control. He tried to roll over and bring her beneath him but she went down further, to his stomach, to his throbbing member.

"Sa… Sakura…" He murmured breathily.

She started her playful licking and mild suckling. His breathing was becoming erratic and his skin felt feverish. She was punishing him in such a pleasurable way. He clung to the sheets under him at the same time that she finally had his entire length in her mouth. His muscles tensed and convulsed as she sucked vigorously hard, almost brute. He uttered her name in between groans and gasps. Unable to hold on, he came and emptied himself.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He opened his eyes. The lights from the bathroom and from the moon through the opened window were enough for him to see Sakura all ready beside him, licking her lips.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her, assuring her that he's listening.

"Did… I do it right?"

"Silly…" He chuckled.

"Did I do it better than Ino?

His eyes widened but he immediately composed himself.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" He asked as he stared at her face.

She smiled faintly and it took her a moment before her next words came out.

"You will still deny it?"

"Sakura, how many times… Sakura!!"

He twitched from a sudden piercing pain on his neck. He pushed her away and held the punctured area. Sakura sat up and threw an empty syringe on the floor.

"She's gone you know..." Her voice was somewhat shaky.

"Sakura… Ino and I…"

"You were together that night! This is what you were doing that night!" She interrupted as a tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"But I know you didn't kill her… you were both satiated at two. And I… I got my share of satisfaction after you…" She said, smiling triumphantly.

Such a revelation made him quiver. Of course, Sakura's profession made everything easy- from the murderous act to hiding the evidences. The first thought was to subdue her but his entire body felt heavy. He couldn't even talk back and worse, his sight was getting blurry.

"Paralysis is normal, Sasuke-kun… it's an effect of my drug…"

Sakura stood up and took a box from her desk, scattering the contents on the bed- ampules containing a clear yellowish solution.

"Do you think I'm so dumb?"

"I'm afraid to lose you… but I'm not dumb…" She continued as she stroked his raven hair.

Despite the bitterness in her voice, her touch was gentle, almost loving. He was struggling to move. Panic has dawned upon him as his thoughts spiralled to confusion.

"You should have seen her… she cried and begged, cried and begged…"

There was a moment of dreary silence. She stared blankly at the empty wall. He watched her, unable to do anything else. Who would have thought that after his brother, Sakura would be the next person to give him such a fright?

"I'll keep my promise… we won't fight again…" She said as she lay beside him.

She cuddled close to him, innocently locking him in her arms, fusing their equally naked bodies.

"Sasuke-kun… all I want… is for you to be mine… just mine…"

------

_Two weeks should be long enough to return from the mission but Sasuke isn't back yet. A search team is being organized by the Hokage. Did he betray the village again? For what reason? Or was he killed in action? The questions were asked in whispers. She didn't talk about it and they recognized her need for solitude. Another tragedy has befallen on the all ready frail Sakura. She would be seen working in the hospital, going home as soon as her duty is over. That was her daily routine. She was once seen visiting Ino's tomb, smiling vaguely._

-------------

After four chapters of romance and comedy, this is what I came up with.

Anyways, many thanks for reading!


End file.
